A Prankster's Book of Pranks
by Jays
Summary: The four marauders are history of there own in Hogwarts. In here, you won't learn all of the secrets on how the four boys were able to do it ALL, but you will learn a few and some of there more famous pranks!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer-I don't own anything you don't recognize... it's all the wonderful JKR's stuff!!!

**(Author's Note: I have absolutely no clue what to write! I'm sitting in front of my computer, waiting for inspiration to come... I'm thinking a comedy, what do you think?)**

**A PRANKSTER'S BOOK OF PRANKS**

_By, Jays_

Sirius Black and James Potter were two kids who were always together. You couldn't find one without the other, unless they were in separate detentions. Even than, you knew the two were in detentions because of something they did _together_. Pranksters the two of them were, yet loyal to the end. It became even bigger when Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew came into the group.

Yet at one time, they weren't together. They didn't even know each other. It wasn't until Hogwarts, that the two became two of the most memorable students ever to attend the Wizarding School. They are history, and there history still lives in the school today. The secrets of how they accomplished it all, well, that's between our favorite Marauders.

I got you worked up, didn't I? Yes I probably did. Well, here's just one of the stories to go into A Prankster's Book of Pranks. Just read and learn...

♦♦♦

**Chapter one**

_By Jays_

James Potter came running into the common room in search of a certain black haired, grey eyed kid, "Sirius! I've just got an AMAZING idea!"

The boy in question looked up from his chess game with Lily Evans, a redhead Gryffindor. "James, I'm in the middle of an important chess match! Can it wait?"

"No, it can't, I'm sorry Lily for interrupting your chess match, but if we do it, than we have to do it tonight. Get Remus and Peter," James said, impatiently.

"It's fine with me James. Just as long as I'm announced winner of this game," Lily said, looking at Sirius.

"Fine, you win, Lily. Remus and Peter are up in the dormitory. I hope this is good, James! You know I hate losing."

So the two boys ran up the boys dormitory stairs, smacking right into the two boys in question: Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. James dragged the rest of the gang into the room and began to speak.

"Marauders, we have a mission to accomplish. It may be difficult, but with Moony's brains, Padfoot's luck, and Wormtail's smallness, we can do this without problems. Our target: Slytherins," James said, talking to the crew.

"Awe Prongs, You make us feel like we actually have a life outside of pranks and broom closets!" Sirius said sarcastically, "Heh, Heh, let's get the prank on the road."

James told them the plan, "Jamie! It sounds rocken full of Boomshacalaca!" **(A/N-Sorry, but I love that word!) **Sirius said, while patting James on the head.

"Sirius what have I told you about calling me Jamie, and that Boomshacalaca thing was weird"

"Sorry, but it was FUN"

"Sirius I--"

"Okay you two! Stop Fighting like an old married couple and let's GET TO WORK! We only have about an hour to plan before we take action," Remus said. Peter nodded helpfully.

"Okay, one two three **BREAK!**"

A few hours later, James pulled the invisibility cloak off the four Gryffindors.

"God, I can't wait till tomorrow. It's going to be a beautiful day, won't it Wormtail?" Remus said, while taking off his school jumper.

"You have no idea, Moony," Peter said, sliding into bed.

The next day was an early one for Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. They were one of the first at breakfast, which wasn't too normal for the Marauders, though some days they would. They felt that sometimes if they wake up early, the teachers wouldn't always think waking up early meant prank, though today was defiantly a prank day.

All of the Slytherins always walked to breakfast together. As they all sat down, nothing looked too weird. Well, until they started drinking the assorted drinks. What the Slytherins didn't know, was that four Gryffindor 2nd Years decided to meddle with there drinks. All of a sudden, a few of the Slytherins started quacking. A few more started mooing, and a couple after them started neighing. All of a sudden, The Slytherins slowly started to become farm animals. The Marauders took one look at them and started laughing uncontrollably. The rest of the Great Hall noticed the laughter, and looked over at the Slytherin table. Soon the Great Hall was overcome by laughter. Even most of the teachers were laughing. One big duck waddled over to the Marauders and started quacking horrendously. Sirius just patted its beak and told him to be a good little ducky and sit with the rest of the duckies and wait till there head of house herded them away.

"James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew," Professor Dumbledore called out, with a twinkle in his eye, "You know where my office is. Please report there after breakfast."

"Of course, Albus. James, Lead the way!" Sirius said.

"Good boys, good," Professor Dumbledore said. Than he turned to Professor McGonagall and asked, "Minerva, do you know what farm animals eat? Knowing the four Gryffindors, who just recently started calling themselves the Marauders, they're going to be like this for quite some time."

Professor McGonagall just looked at him and said, "Did you just ask me what _farm animals _eat? God, what is this world coming to! Hogwarts became a school for Pranksters to practice in when James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew came in as first years! And the worst thing is, is that three of them are exceptionally good at all subjects! Peter has some difficulty, but he's not exactly dumb in anything except maybe divination."

"Oh Minerva, this school needs to have people like the Marauders every ten years! If not, than this school would be boring! Ah, I must go see to there punishment. I'll see you later, Minerva," Dumbledore said, than abruptly leaving.

When he got to his office, James Potter was petting Fawkes, Professor Dumbledore's phoenix, Remus Lupin was looking at his library, Sirius Black was sitting in his chair, and Peter Pettigrew was looking up at the portraits of the former Headmasters of Hogwarts.

"Professor Dumbledore! How are you, dear chap! What may I ask is our punishment for tonight?" James asked, when seeing Dumbledore enter the room.

"You know this conversation way too well, don't you all?" Four heads nodded happily, "Your punishment is that you have to write an essay on how to transfigure a group of people, giving it a time limit. I would like it handed into me by next Friday."

"Awe, Albus, Your getting easy on us!" Sirius said, "You know you we could write that in our sleep! Not even a detention with a 'Ol Finch and his cat?"

"Albus, I think you enjoyed this prank," Remus said, "Do you think I could ever borrow this book? It looked quite interesting"

"I think Mr. Finch is through with your detentions for the year. And it's only his first year as well! And I think you may be right Remus, as always. I did enjoy this, but don't tell Minerva, or she may be sending me to Saint Mungos! That book is a very good one. Yes you may borrow it."

"Awe I love you too, Albus. Now if you'd please excuse us, we have a Transfiguration class to attend. Good day Albus!" James said, walking out the door.

"Oh, by the way, when do they turn back?" Albus asked while Peter was walking out the door.

"Whenever they decide that they don't want to kill us. Than they turn back," Peter said, gleefully.

"This is going to be a very long, yet exciting six years," Albus Dumbledore sighed as he watched his door close, "I will miss those four when they leave to live their lives after Hogwarts. Hopefully there will be more like them, but never tell Minerva, or she'll have my head!" He chuckled.

**Author's Note:**

**This is how it ended up! I started having no clue what to write, and I end a half hour later with this! I hope you like it, and whenever I have time and have good ideas for pranks, I will make Chapter 2, 3, and so on! If you have any good prank ideas, please send them to me in my review, and you will get credit!! Thanks a bunch and please review if you hated it or loved it!**

_**-Jays**_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: Don't own anything and the prank idea is from PerfectAngel21.

**Author's Note: Awe I'm glad people liked my story! Thanks to: Neva13, Gabbie, PuppyDog102, and PerfectAngel21 (My Muffin Man!). The first part of the prank was thought up by PerfectAngel21, yet I changed the subject of the prank, and added something of my own. I hope you like it! Oh, and i'm sorry it's so short!**

**Chapter Two**

_By, Jays_

The four Marauders were sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room, bored. Christmas break was about to start the next day, after the annual feast. Many of the students at Hogwarts were leaving in two days for home, yet all of the Marauders were staying in school.

"We need to do something for tomorrow, that the people will remember," Remus said.

"Something they can talk about when they're home," Sirius added, liking the idea.

James looked up from his Transfiguration homework, "A prank to really make everyone laugh."

Peter said quietly, "How about…"

"What Wormtail?" Remus said. Sirius and James looked at him typically, for usually Peter never came up with pranks.

Peter told them his idea. "It's crazy, and weird, but I like it," Sirius said happily, "Let's get to it now!

The next day went as smoothly as possible. As usual, teachers gave out homework. As usual, kids wrote it down, yet the second they walked out of the classroom they forgot about it till after Christmas break. As usual, the organized kids (very few of them!) started packing the night before, or that morning. As usual the unorganized kids didn't start until the next morning. The feast started and all was well! Really! I promise it was! Until, maybe, when the prank started.

Professor Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall. Than, all of a sudden, Dumbledore was talking to a gingerbread woman! The greatest part was, was that the McGonagall gingerbread woman looked just like the person in question. All of a sudden, all of the teachers started turning into gingerbread men! The only one that didn't turn into a gingerbread man was Dumbledore. They gray-bearded man instead turned into the Muffin Man! He became a bit shorter, and rounder. His beard was cleanly shaved off, and he had an apron full of flour on. All of a sudden, the charms teacher, Flitwick (who was slightly shorter than the other gingerbread men) said in a high-pitched, shrill:

"Run, run as fast as you can, you can't catch me, I'm the gingerbread man! Mwhahaha! I'm the ruler of the gingerbread people! I'm Jumbo! Don't you mess with me!"

The Gingerbread McGonagall squeaked, "Jumbo was big! GIANT! You're a small fry Flitwick!"

Hagrid-the-Gingerbread Man looked yelled, drunk, "I'm Jumbo you short piece of… GINGERBREAD!"

Dumbledore yelled, "OH! YOU GOT SERVED!"

Flitwick looked around, ran out of the great hall.

Professor Sprout was the plumpest of them all. She than started singing, "I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts didileedee there they are standing in a row bum bum bum big ones small ones some as big as your head! Give them a twist, a flick of the wrist, that's what the showman said!"

Sirius heard her sing that and started joining in. It seems he had brought some firewhiskey into the great hall and got really drunk. Than he started singing Britney Spear's song, _Oops I Did it Again_. Everyone was laughing so hysterically.

Than it seems, the prank wasn't over. It seems that while the Slytherins were watching the show at the teacher's table, Peter, as a rat, dropped Veritaserum into their pumpkin juice. All of a sudden, Severus Snape screamed, "I HAVEN'T WASHED MY HAIR IN MONTHS, AND I'M PROUD OF IT!" Everyone in the Great Hall looked at him, and backed up a bit. Lily Evans whispered, "I thought he just used cheap shampoo."

Than, another Slytherin girl (who wasn't exactly good looking) screamed, "I'M IN LOVE WITH SIRIUS BLACK AND WANT TO FU--," Sirius heard that, even when he was drunk, and said, "Girl, If you ever want to get with me, than try waxing off that unibrow and maybe loose the stomach. We're supposed to have _two_ eyebrows. Maybe after that I'll snog you, but nothing over that."

The entire Gryffindor table went, "OH! YOU GOT SERVED BY A DRUNK!" The Slytherin ran out with tears in her eyes.

All night, random Slytherins would scream something weird like, "I WAN T TO BE A LLAMA," or, "I'M REALLY A MAN (the girl's boyfriend immediately broke up with her)."

At the end of the night, the professor's turned back to professors, and Dumbledore turned back to…not-a-muffin-man. The Veritaserum in the Slytherins' system started fading off. Even Sirius became sober. When everyone was going up to the dorm rooms, Professor Dumbledore stopped the four Gryffindors.

He asked the famous Marauders, "Do you mind turning me back into the Muffin Man? As my time as the Muffin Man, I realized that they don't get any respect! I mean, WHO HELPED SHREK IN HIS SEQUAL, HUH? The Man did! I'm going to revolt against this! I'm going to Hollywood! I'm going to make an army! My army—"

The Marauders turned and walked away slowly. They didn't want to get into Professor Dumbledore's wacky plans. Last week it was on how his name follows him everywhere, and be needed to go into hiding…

**Author's Note: What do you think? I actually thought this chapter wasn't that bad! I had a lot of fun writing it! Thanks to PA, again, who thought of the idea about The Muffin Man/Gingerbread Man part. Thanks to The LE;AH Forums for where the Muffin Man Army started my PA and myself, along with my name following me! By the way, I'm recommending everyone to read Lily Evans; A History by Bethany1. It is an amazing story! Also, if you want to be E-mailed when I update any of my stories (or write any new ones) put your e-mail address in your review! You'll be told when any of my stories are updated. Oh and please review!-Jays**


End file.
